Her Stitched Up Future
by MissZivaBeckett
Summary: 6 months on since Blair ran away from her family at NCIS. Epilogue to Ghosts From The Past. I suggest you read this first. Read and review. ****ON HIATUS****
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :)**

**So sorry. It's been ages since I said I would upload this, but exams and study have meant I have had hardly any time to write. But only have two exams left now, so heaps of writing time!**

**Will hopefully be getting a chapter up a day. Don't hold me to that though ;)**

**As this is an epilogue to Ghosts From The Past. I do suggest you read that first, if you don't - Do not complain if you don't understand something. :) Go through my profile to find it, it will now be quite a few pages back in the archives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own NCIS. **

**Read and review please!**

**Enjoy xx**

When you're in the balance of life or death, things move quickly, in a blur. You can't keep up; you just follow along, and take what comes your way. No time to prepare yourself, you're too busy dealing with all of your other problems.

That was how it was for Blair. Despite the fact she had a roof to live under, things weren't the same, they were still just as hard. Ranging from the fact the small flat had no heating to how her boyfriend got high and beat her every other night. It had only been a couple of months since she'd run away that night, she was now 16, with her life hanging in the balance.

She worked at a small diner during the day, it didn't pay well but it helped pass the time. She knew the owner, Jessica suspected something. She often came into work with a bruise or two on her face, but she never brought it up and Blair never mentioned it.

She missed her past life. Well the few months she'd shared with Tim. At the time she'd taken them for granted, had expected things to go her way. But they didn't and she'd run off. Ending up where she was today, months on. It was harder then she'd first thought, and at times she thought about going back, but she could never bring herself to do it.

"Table three." Jessica told her, passing her a tray with a couple of coffee's on it. Having no reaction she repeated herself. Blair shook her head, her pony tail moving from side to side,"Hmmm?" She asked looking up at the older woman.  
"Table three!" She replied, smiling at the younger girl. She watched as the teenager turned on her heel and moved over to the couple waiting for their drinks. They thanked Blair, before going back to their conversation.

As Blair came back Jessica noticed how tired she looked, it wasn't just the dark rings around her eyes but the ghostly paleness of her skin and the way her cheek bones cut in. Instead it was the way her eyes were, the deathly stare that was in them, all of the time. "Come on, I'll make you a coffee. You look exhausted." Jessica said, ushering her into the small kitchen.

"Thanks," Blair murmured taking the warm mug of coffee gratefully.  
"Okay, now tell me what's wrong." Jessica started, leaning against the bench and crossing her arms."Nothing's wrong, I'm fine…" Blair stuttered after sipping at the creamy liquid.  
"I know that's not true, I know you know that too." She pressured.  
"It's complicated." Blair shrugged.  
"There's hardly anyone here, there's time."

"No, that's okay." She said, finishing the coffee and putting the cup on the bench next to her. Turning away, she moved back into the diner as she heard the door chime as someone entered. She did a double take when she saw who it was; she had to blink a few times before she figured it was real. I mean, there was no doubt that it couldn't be possible, she just hadn't expected Gibbs to turn up. At the embarrassing place she worked, only to get away from her abusive boyfriend. Oh, but the way life worked out, always surprising you, throwing in something to make it all the more harder.

She met his eyes and smiling slightly, almost shyly, walked over to offer him a seat. "Can I get you anything?" She asked after a moment.  
"Just a coffee – Black." He replied without hesitation.  
"Sure. Um, why are you here?" She finally questioned and he chuckled softly.  
"Came to make sure you were still alive, and doing okay."  
"Oh. Ah, thanks. I guess then. I'll be back in a minute." She hurried off, secretly wishing something would come up and he would have to leave. She didn't need this at the moment; she was also hoping he wouldn't make her feel guilty for leaving. After all, she could have had a better life with another family somewhere else. She went about making his coffee, not noticing Jessica make her way out into the dining area and over to his table.

"You know Blair?" She asked, bluntly. He nodded,  
"I do. Good kid, how is she doing?" Seeing as he did, she sat down in the chair across from him,  
"I don't know, I mean, she seems okay. What can I say? I've asked, she says she's fine. I know she doesn't look it, a couple of times she's come in with a bruise or two on her face, she won't tell me anything though." She stopped as his expression grew stonier, "I'm sure it's nothing though..." She finished as his eyes narrowed at her. She stood from the seat as Blair came back with his order. She placed it on the table in front of him and turned to leave. "Blair." He said and she stopped, desperately wanting to leave and go hide somewhere, to never be found again. "Sit. I need to talk to you." He ordered and she winced. She couldn't exactly ignore him now... She turned back towards him, forcing a smile on her face. "I'll leave you to it." Jessica muttered, retreating back to the kitchen.  
"So how have you been?" Blair asked, sitting down.  
"You don't get it, do you?" He questioned, and she shook her head, going slightly red.  
"Get what?"  
"Exactly my point. Do you not understand how worried we've been?" She looked down then, chewing her lip. He didn't press it any further, "Where have you been living?"  
"Why?" She asked, starting to get defensive.  
"So I know."  
"Why?" She repeated and he sighed.  
"Blair, cut it out. Where do you live?"  
"Round the corner..." She murmured.  
"And who do you live with?"  
"A group of people..."  
"Yeah. Who are they?"  
"Just... Friends..." At his slightly disapproving look she continued, "They're good people, okay! You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."  
"Really?" He questioned, his eyebrows raising as he took another sip of his coffee. "Then why do you come into work covered in bruises every morning?"  
"I don't." She replied, her defensive walls going up even further.  
"You know your father. He sits at his desk at work, and tries to track where you are and where you're going. He hasn't had any luck though. He's worried sick about you Blair."  
"How'd you find me then?" She cut him off.  
"You know how good Abby is." He simply said, and she nodded, smiling slightly... "Do you know how much Abby misses you? And Ziva..."  
"I don't want to know." She shrugged.  
"They're engaged. Just in case you do want to know." He finished his coffee.  
"Who? Tony and Ziva? Finally!" She exclaimed, a smile creeping onto her face.  
"Nah. Abby and Tim. Weddings in a couple of months. Both of them wanted to wait till we found you. But no one knew when that would be..." The smile disappeared, quickly.  
"Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away. It was really, really stupid. I know that now. But I can't just turn up again. It wouldn't work. I'm fine where I am. Everything is how it should be."  
"How so?"  
"I've got a roof to live under, a job? Isn't that enough."  
"What about school? You're not just going to throw that away are you? You're a smart kid Blair."  
"I had to make a choice." She replied as if it were obvious.  
"Well you didn't make the right one." He said insensitively.  
"Thanks. I think I can handle my own life."  
"Yeah, well I don't."  
"Thanks for that."  
"Blair. I didn't mean it like that." He told her as she stood and began untying her apron.  
"Yes you did." She muttered, before walking off.

She pushed the door open and flinched when it slammed shut behind her. "Blair wait!" She heard Gibbs call, obviously following her. She spun on her heel to come face to face with him. "Look. I'm fine. Now get lost and let me live my life."  
"What you're doing isn't exactly living, Blair." He told her, looking her in the eye. His icy blue eyes staring into her bright green ones, he nodded at her before moving around her to his car. She watched him pull away from the curb, away from her and unsatisfactory way of living.

**Hope it was alright for a first chapter.**

**Review please! (:**

**Next chapter up tomorrow. **

**Willa xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :)**

**This is quite a short chapter, but wanted to update.**

**Next chapter will be back at NCIS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

She watched as he drove away, after telling him nothing she now wished she'd spilled everything. Then she would have gone with him back to her family at NCIS. Swallowing back her disappointment, she sighed, and entered the diner to finish her shift. Trying not to show her lack of enthusiasm. Not that there was actually many people there to show it to, just the occasional couple looking for somewhere quiet to stop for a coffee.

As Jessica and her began closing up the shop, she tried to keep as busy as possible, staying out of the way of questions she didn't feel like answering.

"Bye Blair, you're coming in to work tomorrow aren't you?" Jessica asked, as she wiped the bench.

"Um yeah, I'll be here tomorrow. " Blair replied, wishing she wasn't scheduled for work tomorrow.

"See you then. Stay safe Blair." The older woman bid her goodbye, as she left. She braved the cold wind that cut straight through the jacket she was wearing.

Shivering, she picked up the pace and arrived back quicker then she had wanted to.

Entering the small flat her boyfriend and her lived in, she instantly held her breath as the smell of cigarettes and vomit overpowered her senses. She prided herself in the fact she didn't smoke or drink. She hadn't done either since living here, she was better than that.

She'd never dream about saying that to any of their faces, she'd be kicked out on the street for good if that happened. She'd quickly learnt to keep her mouth shut when others were around.

Normally she would come back home and feel like crying. This time, despite the fact she didn't feel much better; there was a small inkling of hope in the midst of it, making it not as bad.

"Blair?" A slurred voice called. Sighing she picked her way through the living room,

"Yeah?" She asked, quietly, not wanting to aggravate him.

"Get me a drink would you." It was a question, but the way he said it made it more of an order. She nodded, obliging quite willingly.

"Here..." She held the bottle out to him after getting it for him, he snatched it off her, took one look at it and through it at her. She jumped to the side, and the glass collided with her arm. The liquid ran down her arm, dripping off her fingertips.

"Come here you stupid bitch." He once again ordered. She knew what he meant. But after everything, the one thing she refused to do for him was sleep with him.

She would make his food, clean up after him, and earn money for him to go blow on alcohol and packs of cigarettes. It was sad really, but that was her life now.

"Get here now." He yelled, and she flinched at the anger.

"No." She told him, refusing. He sat up in bed then,

"What do you mean 'no'" He questioned in a low hiss.

"I'm not sleeping with you, you ass." She snapped and went to leave the room.

She wasn't quick enough as he lunged for her. He managed to catch her round the middle, and as she had expected, his drunkenness caused him to stumble, taking Blair down with him. She yelped as they hit the floor. Instantly the boy rolled himself over, so he was on top of Blair. She let out a sob, and fought to get him off of her. He grinned at her struggles, until she bit him. He yelled out a curse word, and hit her.

She'd get a black eye from that, she knew it. She bruised easily enough as it was. She heard him mutter an insult towards her under his breath, and she bit at him again, using her hands to try push him off her. She succeeded and was clambering up, until he got up and grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly and pulling it roughly round behind her back. She felt a sharp pain shoot up her lower arm and winced. He used her arm to shove her against a wall. There was a heavy thud as she collided with the side. She gasped, as the wind was crushed from her. He laughed, and let go of her arm, letting her slide down to the ground. He gave her a quick kick, took one last look at his disheveled girlfriend and left, most likely out to buy more alcohol.

Whimpering in pain, she pulled herself into a sitting position and brought her arm round to examine it, through the bruising and slight swelling she couldn't really tell what damage had been done.

She was tired of this. Every night she would come home to be ordered round. She couldn't blame anyone else though; she had brought it on herself after all.

When she'd left Tim's apartment that night, she had never expected any of this to happen. She had just expected to live on the streets, and eventually, leave DC altogether.

But it hadn't worked out that way and she was here, not where she wanted to be.

She thought about how the fact Tim was engaged to Abby. Obviously one of her father's co-workers had read that part of the letter she had left him. The thought made her smile, and as she slipped off into a light sleep, her head was filled with memories, and the one hope that one day she might finally get out of here.

**I dunno, I wasn't really sure where to take this chapter, but it went there and I am satisfied with how it turned out. Let me know :)**

**Chapter 3 up in the next couple of days...**

**Uploading the start of a new fic soon :L So if you like Law and Order: SVU you should check it out!**

**Willa xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all :)**

**Really don't like this chapter - Found it really hard to write for some reason, so excuse the awfulness of it -.-**

**Disclaimer****: I am in no way affiliated with NCIS**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

Tim McGee sat back in his chair at his desk and sighed. The case they were wrapping up had him stuck with nothing to do. Gibbs was interrogating the murderer and he hadn't wanted to watch. Both Ziva and Tony had followed eagerly, the two were betting on how long it would take for the man to crack under Gibbs glare.

At his computers ding, he jumped forward, staring at his computer room in desperation.

His daughter had run away almost 6 months ago. Ever since then McGee had been trying to track where she went. But he'd gotten nothing. Everyone told him that was a good thing, hearing nothing. At least it meant she was alive, she wasn't in the city morgue or lying beaten in the hospital. But McGee knew that wasn't true, she could be Jane Doe-d in the basement of the Metro PD building. She could be anywhere, safe or not. He hadn't been able to track her phone, as she had either turned it off, or gotten a new one somehow. He had no way of contacting her. He knew nothing.

Every time his computer dinged with a new result, he would pray it would be something about Blair, but it never was.

This time however, he might have been in luck. His fingers flew over the keyboard in a mad hurry, as he got into the hospitals system. He searched her name, both Blair Taylor and Blair McGee. And there it was. She had been admitted earlier that morning, on accounts of a broken arm and a few broken ribs. He swore under his breath before jumping up from his chair and hurrying down the hall to the interrogation rooms.

"Where's the fire?" Tony asked as McGee came charging into the observation room they were in.

"Blair." He managed to spit out, and Ziva turned to face him, her interest piqued.

"What? Did you hear something?" She questioned in a concerned tone.

He nodded before replying, "Yeah. She was admitted to hospital this morning. I don't know how long she'll be there for though."

"What are you down here for then Probie?" Tony exclaimed, moving back and knocking on the glass that separated them from the interrogation room.

When Gibbs finally stormed in, he didn't exactly look happy. "What? I was about to finally get this guy." He grumbled and both Tony and Ziva turned to face McGee.

"Um boss, we found Blair. Well I did." He stammered.

"Where?" He asked, hiding the fact he'd in fact seen the teenager the other day.

"She's at the hospital..." Gibbs' eyes flickered away before looking back at his agents.

"Go, take Abby. She'll kill me if she finds out I didn't let her go." McGee nodded a small smile on his face. One that none of them had seen since Blair had run away.

McGee rushed down, taking the stairs instead of the elevator to Abby's lab.

"Hey Tim." She greeted him, moving over to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey." He smiled, and she looked at him questioningly. He noticed the look and continued, "We found Blair." She grinned.

"What, where, when?" She asked, firing the questions at him.

"Just before. She was admitted to hospital. I don't know how long she'll be there though, so we're kinda in a hurry. You want to come?"

"What are you asking for? Of course I want to come!" She said, hurrying out of the lab. He smiled at his soon to be wife, and followed her out, to the car that Tony and Ziva had gone down to start.

They arrived at the hospital half an hour later, normally it would have taken longer, but they'd all agreed to let Ziva drive them there. Making sure she knew they wanted to get there in one piece.

Throughout the drive, McGee hadn't really known what to expect when he finally did see his daughter. Questions he hadn't asked himself before ran though his mind at a hundred miles an hour. Would she be okay, would she want to move back in with him? Hell, would she even want to see him. He felt Abby squeeze his hand and when he looked at her, she smiled at him reassuringly.

They made their way into the section of the hospital Blair was in. It took a while to convince the receptionist that McGee was in fact the father of Blair. The woman didn't fully believe Tim, but all three agents used their badges to get past the 'no access' doors.

A doctor met them at the door they had been directed to, "Who are you?" He asked, looking confused.

McGee smiled before replying. "I'm Blair's father." The man looked at McGee, eyeing him suspiciously, seemingly not believing him.

"Really? She said she didn't want to see anyone at this point."

"Look. The man said he was her father now let him see her." Ziva snapped, cutting the man off. He raised his eyebrows at Ziva who narrowed her eyes at him, as if to say 'try me'

"Ziva, calm down, it's okay..." McGee hushed her.

"If you let me go in and see if she wants to see you I'll do that. But I'm not going to force the girl, and I'm not promising anything." He offered and McGee nodded, knowing that was most likely all he was going to get.

The doctor opened the door and slipped inside, not letting any of them follow him, or catch the door behind him.

It was only a matter of minutes before the man reappeared, showing no signs of the outcome on his face. He looked at both Ziva and Abby before replying, "Whatever one of you is Abby, she wants to see. No one else please." He finished, with a hard look at McGee.

He sighed, in slight disappointment, but smiled, and gave a nod to Abby. She glanced at him before making her way into her fiancé's daughter's room, unsure of what to expect. All she, well they could do was hope for the best.

**Ahh, another Blair chapter next. **

**Hope it wasn't too bad :P **

**Review**** please!**

**Willa xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all - No I am not dead...**

**I haven't had a laptop as mine died, and I haven't had internet until the past week.**

**Am getting back into the swing of things, and chapter 5 should be uploaded in the next few days. **

**Again sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer****: I am in no way affiliated with NCIS.**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

McGee lost all sign of a smile as the door clicked shut behind Abby. He was confused. Why didn't his daughter want to see him? He didn't understand why she'd rather see his fiancé then him.

He noticed both Ziva and Tony give him a comforting smile and he dropped into one of the chairs that lined the hallway.

"I am sure Blair is fine McGee." Ziva tried and he shook his head.

"She doesn't even want to see me." He started and Ziva looked at Tony,

"Give her time, she'll come round. You know how much she loves you. She probably just doesn't want you to see her the way she is."

"Yeah…" He muttered, still not looking at them.

Abby collected her many thoughts and questions before moving any further then inside the door. At the sight of her soon to be step daughter, her heart broke. Despite the fact the teenager was turned away from her, curled on her side, she looked significantly skinnier. Her hair had been pulled back off her face in a ponytail, showing the paleness of her skin.

"Blair?" She whispered after a moment of staring at her.

She saw her shoulders move in a deep sigh, but she didn't turn over, just kept herself wrapped up in her own safety zone.

She walked over, the chains on her boots clinking, not really knowing what to expect.

Putting a hand on the girls shoulder, she instantly pulled back when Blair flinched.

"Sorry." Blair murmured. The first time Abby had heard her speak in 6 months, was her apologizing. It didn't seem right somehow. The way she sounded so broken, like her personality had been bent and twisted into something quiet and almost submissive.

"Hi Abby." She finally said, turning over to face her as Abby took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"What happened Blair?" She asked, concerned.

"I fell down the stairs at work. Stupid eh?" She gave a light laugh, sitting up and looking down at her lap.

"Really? Where do you work now?"

"Oh just this wee place in town. The lift wasn't working, so we had to use the stairs." She lied, pulling a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Then what are the hand shaped bruises on your arms?" She questioned quietly, wanting to know but not wanting to upset her.

"Nothing." She muttered, looking away.

"Blair. Please, Tim has been worried sick about you."

"Oh yeah. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. But don't you try change the subject!" She gave a smile, in which Blair returned.

"It's nothing, I swear."

Ziva glanced up and over at Tony from the magazine she was pretending to read. Who was she kidding though, since when did Ziva read about the surrounding gossip in Hollywood. It was definitely a first.

"She's been in there a while, hasn't she?" Tony asked her and she nodded,

"Yeah. I guess."

McGee looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at and frowned. "Where did that doctor go?"

Both Ziva and Tony looked around, but neither noticed the young man that had met them upon their arrival.

They did, however notice the young lady that walked up to them, heels clicking on the tiles. She had a black file in hand and had a middle aged couple walking along behind her.

"Can I help you?" Tim asked, standing from his seat in the corner and moving over.

"I got a call about a teenager needing a foster home asap."

"Blair Taylor?" He guessed and she nodded.

"Yeah. May I ask who you are?" She questioned and he pulled his badge out.

"NCIS Special Agent McGee."

"What do you guys want with her? She a Navy kid or something?"

"Nope. No. She's my kid."

"Oh I'm sorry, do I have the wrong case?"

"No, I didn't get custody over her after I found out I had her. She's yours, and now. I'm guessing she's this couples."

The young women nodded, looking away awkwardly. "I'm sorry, yes. Now, I have to go speak to Blair, before introducing her to the Jefferies." She finished with a nervous smile and stepped around the taller agent and before she made her way inside Blair's hospital room, she knocked quietly on the door before

entering.

Tim raised his eyebrows and gave a slight smile in greeting to the two people standing before him.

"You work with NCIS?" The man asked and he nodded,

"Yeah, I do."

"And you're Blair's father, yes?"

"Yep."

"Well we go to a church near the Navy base every Sunday. And perhaps we could bring Blair by afterwards."

"Thanks for the offer." Tim gave a polite smile and Ziva spoke up,

"Well I know I'd love to see her, so do bring her by." The wife smiled at Ziva.

"We'll try to. We've heard a small amount about Blair. We do hope she'll fit right in." She said, still smiling.

"I'm sure she will." Ziva replied, lacking any sense of telling the truth. The couple glanced at each other and moved over to two empty chairs, sitting down and talking between themselves.

Both Abby and Blair looked over to the door as it opened, and clicked shut again. Abby glanced back at Blair who was equally confused, a eyebrow raised curiously.

"Blair Taylor?" The women asked.

"Who are you?" Blair shot back, not offering anything regarding herself.

"Social services. I've got a foster family lined up for you outside."

Blair shot a worried look towards Abby, who grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"And you are?" The, still unnamed woman questioned Abby.

"Abby Sciuto."

"Can I speak with Blair alone?" She asked and then added a, "Please."

Abby looked at Blair who's eyes flickered away. "No thanks. I'll stay." At that, Blair's grip on her hand tightened.

The woman sighed, but sat down in the chair next to Abby and opened her folder, "Blair. Your new foster family is Mark and Viola Jefferies. They live about an hour away from where we are now and they have a lovely home."

"I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry Blair, but there's not any choice. I'll go get them now, they are very excited about meeting you, so please; be civil." She gave a sharp nod before standing and turning on her heel, exiting the room in a fast manner.

"Abby I don't want to go. I want to come home." She said; her voice breaking.

"I know, I know." Abby replied, moving, so she was sitting next to Blair on the bed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's not fair." She whispered and she sighed. "I'm sorry for running away."

"It's not your fault love." Abby murmured, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I know I guess, I just want everything to be easy. I want to live a normal life and have a normal, happy family." She sniffed, holding back her tears.

Abby was about to reply when the door opened again and the three newcomers entered, the social worker shooting a dirty look at Abby.

"Hi, Blair. I'm Mark, and this is my wife Viola. We have had you discharged and we can go home as soon as you're ready." He said, smiling brightly.

Abby stood then, sensing the need for her to be out of the room. "I promise you Blair, it's not goodbye, okay?" She whispered, before going to move. When Blair grabbed her hand,

"Please don't go." She begged, her eyes watering, threatening to spill over any second.

"I'm sorry." She murmured back, pulling her hand away and hurrying out the door, right into McGee's arms. She sighed into his shoulder as he held her tightly; glad he hadn't lost her as well.

They all stood around, waiting for Blair to make her way out the door, hoping for one last glance at her before she was shipped off, into the arms of her new family.

She emerged finally and they saw her eyes dart over to where they stood. The social worker elbowed her and gave her a warning glance. And as she followed after the Jefferies, her eyes now cast downward, away from them and into her new life.

**I know where I'm taking this now so writing should be easier :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and review please!**

**Willa xx**


End file.
